


Subdrop

by jewishedwardelric



Series: Edvy BDSM Verse [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Caning, D/s, D/s relationship, Deepthroating, Dom!Envy, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Envy, Impact Play, Light Angst, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Mild Smut, Sub Edward Elric, Subdrop, Submissive Edward Elric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishedwardelric/pseuds/jewishedwardelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and kinky until subdrop kicks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subdrop

**Author's Note:**

> So this was spontaneous. I wanted to write an Edvy BDSM fic and while I am writing a longer one, here's this one-shot about subdrop to tide you over.
> 
> Also modern AU because I can't write a healthy Edvy relationship in canon without making everything too ooc.
> 
> EDIT: I'm not quite satisfied with how the end turned out. I wrote this at like 3am and while I'm mostly proud of how it turned out all things considered,I'm not satisfied with the actual "subdrop" portion-the thing I set out to write about in the first place.

Shaking hands tightly gripped the sheets as Ed was pounded into relentlessly and without mercy. The sound of skin slapping together filled the room, along with Envy's grunts and Ed's muffled cries and whimpers. One of Envy's hand had a firm grip on Ed's golden hair, pulling hard, while the other hand was stroking Ed's cock, alternating between slow and tortuous and quick and merciless.

"What a fucking slut," Envy growled roughly, pulling out until only the tip of his cock was in Ed's tight, hot hole, and then slamming back in, making Ed scream through his ball gag. "You like this too much, don't you, eager slut of Mine? Too bad you can't come 'til I say so." And he released his grip on Ed's cock, making the blond whimper.

 

"You're here for _My_ pleasure, chibi-slut, and My pleasure only. When I let you come, it's out of the goodness of My heart," Envy said, his voice now shaking as he teetered close to his orgasm. His sub was also clearly on the verge, he noticed, and Envy lowered his head near Ed's ear. "If you come, you won't be able to walk for a month," Envy threatened in a low voice.

When Envy climaxed, he groaned, his cum filling Ed's ass. He pulled out, just as Ed lost control, letting himself come.

 

Envy shook his head in disappointment and pulled Ed's hair hard so that Ed was now on his knees. He yanked the ball gag out of Ed's mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, Master, it just happened," Ed stuttered, knowing his master would be ruthless in his discipline.

"'It just happened?'" Envy mocked disdainfully. "Four months of this and you  _still_ haven't mastered self-control, huh? You're  _pathetic._ What a greedy, little disobedient whore you are."

Envy's cock hardened once again at the thought of punishing his slave.

"I-it won't happen again, Master," Ed promised, his voice weak, shaking at the thought of punishment.

"No, it won't," Envy promised darkly. "On the bench.  ** _Now._** "

 

Ed scrambled to obey.  It would be worse for him if he didn't. He felt his cock twitch. Envy knew how to fill him with the worst and at the same time most arousing feeling of dread and anticipation, even more so considering Envy's penchant for sadism.

 

Envy grabbed his thin cane and approached his clearly nervous slave. Envy caressed Ed's ass softly, lovingly. "You know what this is for, correct?"

 

Ed nodded. "You're punishing me, Master. For coming when You said not to," he answered.

 

"My word is law, chibi, and you are to follow it at all times.  Oh! Look how hard you are at the thought of your punishment," Envy teased, teasing Ed's erection as Ed squirmed uncomfortably.  "I swear to god, Edo, if you come from this you will regret it dearly."

 

Ed believed him.  Envy wasn't someone you should fuck with, and he always made good with his threats.

 

Ed let out a gasp when he felt the cane caress his ass. He whimpered when the cane left his ass, knowing what was to come.

 

Envy brought the cane down hard on Ed's ass, and he relished in Ed's loud scream. His favorite thing about Ed was always how loud he was,  _especially_ when he took punishment.

 

"You think you can disobey Me, pipsqueak? You think My orders are optional?"  _Crack._ The sound of the cane hitting Ed's ass filled the room, immediately followed by Ed's yell.

 

Ed bit his lip as he took the blows. He could taste copper in his mouth.

 

"They're not. I own you, Edo. I own your body, I own your cock, your ass, your orgasms.  _I_ say when you get release,  _not_ you. It's about time you learned this," Envy hissed.

 

"Yes,  M-master. Aagh!" Ed cried out as another blow hit him. Tears were springing up in his eyes. When the next blow came, he let the tears flow. 

 

Envy was impossibly hard again now, and he was desperate. He had to get his release.

 

After a few more blows, Envy set the cane down.  He admired his handiwork for a moment. Ed's ass and lower thighs were beautiful, bright red with several welts, some bleeding a little.

 

"Thank You, Master," Ed said in a shaky voice. 

 

 Envy smirked went in front of the bench, thrusting his crotch in Ed's face. He grabbed Ed's hair and pulled him closer. "Suck," Envy instructed. 

 

He shoved his cock in Ed's mouth, moaning loudly as Ed worked his skills, starting to deepthroat as Envy's cock was being shoved down Ed's throat. "Fuck, Edo," Envy grunted, thrusted roughly. "You're such as little cockslut, aren't you? You love sucking my cock, don't you?" he asked rhetorically. 

 

Ed's tears streamed down his throat as he struggled to breathe with his Master's cock choking him. Despite this discomfort, he lived for this. He lived for serving his Master and making him come hard.

 

Ed's skilled mouth brought Envy to the verge of coming rather quickly and he came in his slave's mouth, quickly pulling out. Ed swallowed and then relaxed on the bench. The scene was over and now it was time for aftercare.

 

"Ed, you okay?" Envy asked breathlessly, caressing Ed's face, noting the tears.

 

Ed nodded. "Y-yeah. It was just...intense," Ed said.

 

"Yeah." Envy nodded. He went over and grabbed the aftercare supply kit. Envy cleaned Ed's wounds and then applied balm to the whole area as Ed hissed and tried his best to stay still. By this point, Ed's erection was going down. Then Envy helped him up and brought him to the bed, holding him close.

 

But there was something off about Ed. Envy looked at him.

 

"What's wrong, Ed?" he asked, alarmed.

 

"N-nothing," Ed insisted, turning away. He hastily wiped at the tears.

 

Envy didn't buy it. "Ed," he insisted.

 

"Fine," Ed replied through his tears. "It was just a rough scene, alright? I mean, I liked it a lot and of course I consented to everything that went on here, but it was so emotionally draining."

 

"Oh," Envy said in surprise. "You're experiencing subdrop, aren't you?"

 

Ed nodded. "I suppose so. I just feel so...down."

 

"'Course you do, pipsqueak, you came down from a heady subspace. It happens to the best of them."

 

Ed threw a half-hearted glare at the "pipsqueak" jab, but said nothing.

 

"Here, lemme get you some hot cocoa and we can watch Netflix a while as you recover," Envy answered.

 

"Thanks, Envy," Ed said, giving a small smile, though his tears still remained.

 

They ended up putting on  _Bob's Burgers_ __on Netflix Instant Streaming, cuddled up on their bed.


End file.
